


Adds

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: It’s past midnight, and Ignis is working.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 18
Kudos: 83





	Adds

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

_Have you left yet?_

Ignis sighs, as though the noise will translate into text and let Gladiolus know that no, _of course not._ He already said he was going to stop by Noctis’ apartment, and Ignis almost _never_ leaves there when he means to. There’s always one more thing. He’ll get stuck tidying up, cooking tomorrow’s breakfast, throwing in the laundry—Noctis claims independence, but as soon as his advisor’s around, he’s a needy pet that Ignis has to dote on. Even when Noctis is already tucked in bed, Ignis alone on the living room sofa, it’s not so easy to escape. A plethora of papers litters the coffee table, Ignis’ pen poised over a form he made two copies off for just this instance—if Noctis botched the first one.

He pauses his fastidious corrections long enough to tell Gladiolus, _Not yet._

_Eta? ;P_

Another sigh, and Ignis lies: _Soon_. He can’t be any more specific than that. For all he knows, Noctis will have a fretful nightmare, and the pathetic cries will have him racing to the bedroom and cuddling his prince close to his breast, forced to comfort Noctis all night, because Ignis could never leave his prince in need. He couldn’t leave now if he wanted to. He’s compelled to stay until everything in Noctis’ life is as perfect as Ignis can make it, because in a way, that’s the whole point of _Ignis’_ life.

Maybe that’s sad. Ignis doesn’t think it is. He’d die for his prince, just like Gladiolus would. He figures his boyfriend will understand. He sets the phone down on the edge of the papers and resumes rewriting Noctis’ messy answers. 

He’s about halfway through when Noctis wanders out into the living room, eyes half closed and thick with sleep, lips parted and hair haphazard, in an adorable disarray that few others get to see. Ignis’ heart clenches in his chest, because as frustrating as Noctis is, he’s also so _cute_ in his black chocobo pajamas. 

He pads forward on bare feet, climbs up onto the far side of the couch without a word, and collapses against the cushions. Ignis diplomatically asks, “Do you need something?”

Noctis yawns loudly and shakes his head. He curls up against the backrest. His eyes close, as though he’s going to sleep sitting up, which, knowing him, he very well might. Ignis waits a little longer, but no explanation comes. So Ignis doesn’t question it. He turns back to the papers and resumes his work. 

Noctis shuffles a smidgen closer, back asleep as soon as Ignis looks at him. Ignis hesitates, considering scooping Noctis right up and carrying him back to bed, but ultimately decides against it, probably because he selfishly enjoys Noctis’ company too much. Even when Noctis is asleep. But by the next paper, Noctis has maneuvered closer again. 

He drops right down across Ignis’ lap, face snuggling into Ignis’ stomach, and he wraps around Ignis’ body like a purring kitten. He might as well be. He looks so _sweet_ , even though he’s often such a terror, and Ignis wouldn’t have him any other way. 

Ignis is tempted to retire both hands to Noctis’ soft hair and waste the rest of the night just petting him like the cat he thinks he is. But the phone vibrates against the coffee table. Ignis has to stretch his arm to its limits to reach the phone without disturbing Noctis’ position. 

_Iggy, seriously, get over here. I have an itch only you can scratch._

Ignis almost snorts aloud. Lifting the phone, he turns off the flash and snaps a quick picture of Noctis, mostly for an answer but maybe a little bit so he can look at that picture the next time Noctis is being difficult and remember why he loves this man so much. He attaches the photo and explains, _I’m afraid I can’t move now. My lap has been commandeered on royal authority._

_So what? Bring him with you._ The text comes with another picture, one of Prompto curled up under the covers of Gladiolus’ king sized bed, blissfully asleep. He’s hugging one of Gladiolus’ Kenny Crow body pillows for dear life, because Prompto is a natural cuddler, and they all know he prefers cuddling _Noctis_.

Ignis glances between the delectable view on his phone and the even lovelier one in his lap. He supposes it is a shame to keep them all apart. Besides, he can always finish the work at Gladiolus’ place, while Gladiolus keeps Noctis busily awake. The show would certainly make his grunt-work more bearable.

Another photo comes through, this time with the blankets pulled away, so Ignis can see nothing but creamy, freckled skin, with no pajamas in sight. Noctis has gotten much better at sharing since befriending Prompto; Ignis is confident that if they head over, Noctis will donate at least half of his set to his poor, naked friend. Which will both make Prompto more adorable and Noctis hotter. It’s a win-win. 

A third shot shows the blankets on the floor, the camera focused on Prompto’s pert bottom, absolutely bare. Before it gets any worse, Ignis is forced to reply: _You win_. 

Shoving his phone into his pocket, Ignis bends to carefully scoop Noctis up into his arms. Noctis grunts but accepts the shift, nuzzling into Ignis’ neck and not making any complaint when Ignis lifts him off the couch. He’s at least awake enough to obey when Ignis gently tells him, “Please grab those papers, Noct.”

Noctis yawns and does it, tossing one arm around Ignis’ shoulders and using the other to help knock the papers into Ignis’ bag. Then he grabs the bag and holds on while Ignis heads for the door, off to upgrade.


End file.
